iHave a Story To Tell
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Freddie reflects on the lessons that he learned after his childhood friend Rosa Sanchez moved away when he was nine years old. The thing is; Freddie is hiding a secret that he really shouldn't be hiding. Maybe all it takes is someone going through the same thing to help reveal it. One-shot. Trigger Warning inside.


A/N: This takes place during the second season.

Trigger Warning: Sexual abuse and rape.

* * *

Rosa Sanchez wore white clothes; white shorts and a white shirt with Earth cut in a peace symbol.

Freddie wore black clothes; black pants and a black shirt with a Galaxy Wars character on it.

She was six and he was five. They would play a fighting game, and she would always win. "I'm the oldest and only a girl," Rosa would say. "Girls are supposed to win. That's what my mom says."

Freddie didn't say anything, but allowed her to continue playing the game with her winning all the time.

* * *

Rosa wore tanned, sort of khaki looking pants with a white shirt.

Freddie wore blue pants and a stripped shirt.

She was seven and he was six.

Their birthdays were a few months apart.

He was six years old when it happened, when she did that to him, when she took him aside, and whispered, "Let's play House."

Freddie, not knowing what the heck that meant, agreed wholeheartedly.

 **Lesson #1:**

 **Some girls can get away with anything.**

There was the infamous, Grilled Cheese Sandwich Incident, when Rosa nearly brunt the house down, she blamed Freddie for it.

There was the infamous Behind the Trees Incident that he didn't want to get into.

Later he said, "I didn't do it."

Marissa had said, "I believe you. She's going through a rough time, with her mother passing away and her father remarrying."

Freddie nodded. It makes sense.

 **Lesson #2:**

 **Explanations for your behavior don't make them excuses.**

"Let's play House," Rosa said to Freddie, when he showed up at her house. They switch houses frequently, but they never stayed the night. Sure they've been friends for two years but they never stayed the night.

While Rosa led Freddie out back, behind the trees, a weird feeling bubbled in his stomach.

"My mom told me about your dad getting a new mom," He told her.

Rosa scowled, "I don't like her." She pushed Freddie on the ground and touched his thighs. She smiled, "You know, my mom always does this to my dad."

 **Lesson #3:**

 **Friends don't leave friends behind.**

It took three months before Rosa convinced Marissa to let Freddie stay the night.

Rosa and Freddie were sitting on the couch with Rosa's step-mom, Sabrina. They were watching _Toy Tales_ , a movie about toys coming to life when humans aren't around.

Rosa stood up and walked to her bedroom.

Now it was Freddie and Sabrina sitting on the couch together.

 **Lesson #4:**

 **Women can be monsters, like men. It can go both ways.**

Sabrina looked at Freddie and covered his mouth with her hand. She shushed him. "Don't fight it. Don't tell. No one will ever believe because you're a boy. No one cares about the well-being of boys."

Freddie got that sick feeling again, like all those times he played House with Rosa. He didn't know what to do. He felt sick, like he needed to throw up.

Later, Freddie walked to the bathroom, so he can throw up, and he stayed the night.

 **Lesson #5:**

 **Friends come and go.**

When Freddie was nine, Rosa and her family moved away. Some part of him felt sad that Rosa was leaving, with her creepy as hell step-mother with them. Part of him felt glad that they were gone and that he didn't have to play House anymore, or stay the night at Rosa's house. The last part of him felt sick to even feel glad that they were leaving.

Rosa had worn white pants and a white tank top.

Freddie had worn black shorts and a Galaxy Wars black shirt.

 **Lesson #6:**

 **Double-standards suck.**

Freddie noticed a lot of things after Rosa left.

In TV shows, the dad was always an incompetent buffoon. In books, the dads were the ones that always walks out on their families. In police shows, it seems like the man is always the abusive douche bag, how it's always the men that kidnaps girls (never boys), and if there was a case of sexual assaults, it's always the men that sexual assault girls (never women touching boys).

In comedy shows, it's always funny how women assault men and that the men deserved it, but if it's the other way around, everyone would be having a heart attack over it.

In real life, feminists say that want equality and always bring up equal pay, but never bring up the unequal prison time. If a man killed two people, he would get like forty years in prison. But if a woman committed the same crime, she would like get thirty-six years in prison.

 **Lesson #7:**

 **No means no. Yes means yes.**

"You're just lucky that you had a woman interested in you," Freddie over-heard. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of his locker at school. He was looking down at a book.

"But I said no. That's rape, right?" A different boy said.

"There's no such thing as a woman raping a boy," the boy said.

Freddie started feeling sick in his stomach at those words.

"I said no. She continued anyway," the boy that got raped said.

"Max, listen to me. There's no such thing as a woman raping a boy. Okay? At least part of you wanted it. You're a boy. You could've fought her off," the friend said.

Freddie glanced up. There was a red-haired boy and a brunet boy across from him.

The brunet boy was holding the red-haired boy's shoulder. Apparently that was Max, the one who got raped.

Max seemed to be thinking about it. He seemed resigned, "Sure. I guess I'm lucky."

His friend walked away and Freddie wondered if it would be considered rude, getting up and telling Max to go to the police station.

Rape is rape regardless of gender. No means no. He stood up and walked over to Max, who looked surprised. Freddie swallowed and looked at Max. "You should go to the police station. Rape is rape no matter what gender. No means no. You're not lucky. You didn't want it."

" _Don't fight it. Don't tell. No one will ever believe because you're a boy. No one cares about the well-being of boys."_

Sabrina's words entered his mind, the night of the first time she molested him. He forced those words and some guilt down. If the police didn't believe Max; at least he would feel better.

Max nodded, "Thanks. I… I will." He seemed grateful for it, "After school." Freddie nodded and started walking away. "Can you… come with me?"

Freddie nodded, "sure." The last time he got sexually assaulted was seven years ago. That would be thrown out if he even filed for it. Can a girl his age get arrested for sexually assaulting someone that was her age?

 **Lesson #8:**

 **Some secrets shouldn't be secrets.**

Surprisingly, a police woman actually accepted Max's statements.

"We'll look into this," Officer Jefferies said, as she wrote something down. "I actually wish guys are willing to step forward with this stuff, but you know how some men out there are. Guys can't get abused or rape by women. I'm teaching my kids that women like that exist out there."

Freddie nodded. He already met one woman and a girl like that. He shifted in his seat and looked at the police officer. "Can… Can kids sexually assault other kids?"

Officer Jefferies looked startled, "Yes, especially people under the age of eighteen."

Freddie considered it. "What about under the age of ten?"

Officer Jefferies frowned. "It can happen, but it's hard to…"

"What happens if they are in another state if you got attacked?" Freddie asked.

Max was giving him a weird look, possibly thinking, 'dude, what the fuck is your problem?'

"They can get sent here, I'm sure." Officer Jefferies stated, looking at Freddie.

"What happens if it's seven years to late?" Freddie asked.

"Well, if your attacker is out of state, they might've continued, and it would help bring them to justice. That is, if they hadn't been arrested, already," Officer Jefferies said.

Freddie hesitated and looked at Max. He was probably thinking, 'Dude, what the fuck happened to you back then?'

Max was raped and if he can file a report over something that happened recently, he can file a report over something that happened seven years ago. He hesitated. "I'll like to file a report of molestation from seven years ago. My friend Rose and her step-mom Sabrina Sanchez were molesting me."

* * *

A/N: This did not turn how I planned it. All I wanted was to be a story of Freddie getting sexually abused, but no.


End file.
